Adam wasn't Eve's type
by Dark Lavender
Summary: Forbidden romance, Robin is the Eve of all witches, but is Amon Adam? If not then who is he? Searing jealousy and mockery, Eve was never meant for Adam “‘You are still the same asshole’ sighed Eve, ‘More cream?’” Please R&R, mild language.


Disclaimer:I do no own any of the Witch Hunter Robin characters and do not wish to insult any religion or God in this poem. I believe in God myself so you can trust that I don't mean any thing. The character of "god " is merely created by me to flow with the poem. The character "god" is not a reflection of anything or anybody.

Author's Note: There's a long explanation. I had a case of writer's block when I started writing this poem, but as I write on the situation go worse and worse so that I can't think or write like before anymore. Plus I have been reading alot of Susan Musgrave's poems and style is rubbing off on me, more sarcasim and sing-song like mockery, which is a big part of this poem. The first few stanzas of this poem is closer to my old style, using words that people have never seen before. So please R&R, very important, both good or bad.

If you have anymore questions write them in your reviews and I'll answer them by email.

Thanks alot!

The "_soaking head in spiked punch_" is an idea I got from the fanfic "_Miracle_" by SanoGirl. In the interlude of her fanfic "Miracle" Amon was drunk on punch at the office party that was spiked by Doujima and soak his head into it. Thank you for the idea!

Adam wasn't Eve's type

Beginning of all

Betrayed, thrown into eternal darkness

Frustrating shadow dancing in raging crimson

What happened to the serpent?

The one that dug the abyss of night

She fell willingly

The one that banished Eve from Eden

She left willingly,

Into what's called the world

Sacrificing the Sun, because of doing an ungodly deed, from god

All part of the benevolent plan, out of wisdom,

He was told

What happened to love?

-

They were wrong

Cold blooded because named so

She left without darkness

Because the traitor's blood is warmer than that of Adam's

-

Pain is never whole

Always things that distract one from savouring anguish

Struggling to live leaves a heart too tired to feel

Quiet night holds too much to be dark,

Giving a wearing soul refuge, or further torment?  
"Sleep on it", dreams give the mind too much freedom

Thunderous silence pushes Adam out of the way

Leaving things as they should be

-

Longing for the fire to consume all

Letting the venom roll down her throat

The warm death thaws what was frozen by Adam's lifeless gift

What do you think it is?

Whatever you said

You've guessed it!

-

A kiss to remember is like good chocolate

Never sweet and never again

-

The ancient king of god's people

Is the one who started this mess

Ha ha!

You are losing it, old man

It was fun at first, no more inferiority complexes

Who can be better than god?

Everyone!

-

But as people soak their heads in spiked punch,

Realizing that it had started a long time ago

Adam and Eve were never meant to be a couple

As much as syrup wasn't meant for pancakes

The world wasn't suppose to be round

Though mostly, _they_ weren't suppose to exist

Those who don't listen to their father and mother

Those who should be spanked and told to respect their elders

-

They can't get a new god

Not like everything else

The idea alone is an abomination

Just as the idea that the serpent was Satan

And Adam is a goody-goody

-

He was the third wheel

On a _bicycle_

Adam may still need a tricycle

"But it is so passé" said the world that was an accident

His jealousy proved to be too much for him

So he blew up into pieces

Who cares?

It wasn't meant to be anyways

-

Who started it?

The serpent's enchanting bleak soul

Or the desire that was unfulfilled by fate in Eve?

-

He laughed at her

"Just a bone"

Adam's soil is too barren for the Seeds

-

The pods of Eve's estranged desire spread

Though out the gigantic rotting body of god

"They are just replaceable bones, nothing more"

Wait until arthritis hits

-

Parents set out to bring the lost children back

Told to do so by Adam

-

"After all these years, you are still the same asshole,"

Sighed Eve

"More cream?"

-

Well, what happened next?

More babbling?

No, you can finish it

-

When the ice cream or crêpe man/woman asks you which flavour

Or you finally getting the chance to stuff each other strawberry and whipped cream

Think about Adam and Eve

Try something other than banana chocolate, would ya?

-----------------

Author's Note #2: Thanks alot for those who finished my poem and hopefully already reviewed or will review. This poem does not follow the book of Gensis in the Holly Bible, merely something I made up to follow the story. Obviously Eve is robin and Amon is the Serpent. Amon's too good to be Adam. I don't know who exactly is Adam but I'm thinking of Zaizen. I've been reading alot of WHR fanfics and kinda tired of the Amon's Adam part, too traditional, so I thought of something different. This piece is to mock some people's un-creativity. I tried really hard to classify because it's part angst, parody, romance and what ever. The various stanzas are disorganized, but I don't know what else. So thanks alot for reading and please review, good or bad. Just for those who don't know, in the third last stanza Eve was talking to Adam and calling him an asshole.And once again the "_soaking head in spiked punch_" is an idea I got from the fanfic "_Miracle_" by SanoGirl. In the interlude of her fanfic "Miracle" Amon was drunk on punch at the office party that was spiked by Doujima and soak his head into it. I just thought it would be funny and plus people usually soak in cold water, not alcohol, just a bit of sarcasim. So I give the credits to SanoGirl for the idea that her fanfic gave me. Thanks alot SanoGirl and by the way I love the fic.


End file.
